


Death By Love

by Misstrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison gets his revenge on Derek and his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Love

Allison’s arrow pierced Isaac’s heart. Isaac let out a painful grunt as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Allison positioned herself to shoot again. Raising her bow she let the arrow fly. Isaac shifted, trying to avoid his wound. Another arrow dug into his leg. Isaac let out a loud painful scream. Allison smirked and walked up to the fallen werewolf. “How pathetic, you should have stayed human; you would be able to live through the night.”

 Isaac ignored her and continued to try to crawl to safety. She raised another arrow, stabbing it into Isaac’s other leg.  “Not so fast wolf-boy.” Isaac gritted his teeth. “Leave me alone Allison, I am not the reason your family is crazy.” Allison sneered twisting the arrow she held in her hand. Isaac screamed in pain. “That’s your packs problem; you are confusing loyalty with insanity, you would do the same thing if it was you.” She paused, “Oh wait, no you wouldn’t, you must be happy your father is dead.” Isaac flinched, “I am happy he can’t hurt me anymore but he didn’t deserve death.” Allison rose, “Yet because of you and your pack she got it.”

Allison pulled out her phone. “I got him, grandpa, you can come out.” Allison leaned down, “Now comes the real fun, because ya see you are going to die but it not going to be by me.” Gerald emerged from the woods; Jackson at his side. “We thought it would be fun if you were killed by your first love.” Isaac gasped, “You are crazy, you don’t know what you are talking about, and there is nothing between Jackson and me!”

Allison glared, “You think I am stupid Lahey, I can see how you look at him.” She kicked Isaac in the shoulder. “Besides my family has a great ability to dig up people’s past.” She leant near Isaac’s head. “It seems you to be you were very close before Jackson found out he was adopted and pushed you away.” She leaned towards his ear and whispered. “He was even special enough to be your first kiss.”

 Isaac froze and Allison rose with a smug expression on her face. “Judging from your reaction, out research didn’t lie.” She laughed, “You really are pathetic, and he loved me more than he ever loved you.” She moved to stand next to her grandfather. “ but what you say we make this a little more interesting, Grandpa can you bring Jackson back to consciousness, just for a bit?” Gerald smiled, “Absolutely my darling granddaughter.”

Silently Gerald commanded the Kamina to attack Isaac, the Kamina’s claws slammed through Isaac’s chest, coming out on the other side covered in blood. “Jackson, no.” Isaac spurted blood from his mouth. The Kamina drew his claw back out letting Isaac’s body fall to the ground, motionless. Gerald smiled sweetly. “Come see what you did Jackson.”

The Kamina’s body shuddered slightly as the scaled disappeared and Jackson regained control of his body. Jackson looked around in confusion. “Congrats Jackson, we are winning.” Allison said motioning towards the ground. Jackson looked down at Isaac’s dead body and his bloody hand. He began to shake when he realized what he had done. Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared at the fallen werewolf, his first friend, his first love who was dead; killed by his own hands. Jackson barely heard the huff behind his. “Alright that’s enough.” Gerald silently commanded the Kamina back into control, just as a lone tear cascaded down Jackson’s cheek. 


End file.
